candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HM100/Κορα Κορε ΙΙ Expands and Super Saga in Mobile. Hamilton House revealed
Hamilton House released with a trick. New Things we added recently * Licorice Cane (Level 1.1K50) ** See here * Locked Multilayered Icing (For layers 2 and 5) (Level 1.1K51) ** They need special candies to remove the lock and then the icing has to be removed as usual * / / Timed Mixed Combo (Level 1.1K54) ** Those mixed levels require the player to clear all the jellies, bring down all the ingredients and collect the orders in limited time * Weak Licorice Cane (Level 1.1K55) ** Like Licorice Cane but can be removed * Coloring Chocolate (Level 1.1K55) ** Can only be removed with the proper color the chocolate is and with special candies. It can spread only its mother color (i.e. Green Chocolate cannot grow in other chocolate color but only in green). Unlike coloring icing, it can shuffle colors between levels * / Timed Mixed Combo (Level 1.1K56) ** Those mixed levels require the player to clear all the jellies and collect the orders in limited time * White double lock (Level 1.1K56) ** Once broken, they became double locks with * and then after 2nd degrade it becomes standard lock * 2 kinds of canes (Level 1.1K56) ** See more than 1 kind of cane (i.e. Normal and Weak Canes in one level) * Bitter Chocolate Spawner and Coloring Chocolate in the same level (Level 1.1K58) ** See Chocolate Spawner that can spawn Bitter Chocolate and Coloring Chocolate in one level * 2 Candy Frogs in the same level (Level 1.1K58) ** Now you can fill the first frog to use it and also if you can't fill it, you can fill the 2nd ones provided instead * / Timed Mixed Combo (Level 1.1K59) ** Those mixed levels require the player to bring down all the ingredients and collect the orders in limited time * +15 Time Candy (Level 1.1K59) ** Those gives 15 more seconds to the timer when matched * Red Licorice Cane (Level 1.1K60) ** Works like Weak licorice canes but the procedure of making match near to them is tripled in order to remove them. It was a request by on this thread. * Bitter Chocolate and Coloring Chocolate in the same level (Level 1.1K60) ** See Bitter and Coloring chocolates in one level Images Super Saga Level 1.1K51.png|1151 - Moves level Super Saga Level 1.1K52.png|1152 - Icing level Super Saga Level 1.1K53.png|1153 - Icing level Super Saga Level 1.1K54.png|1154 - Mixed level Super Saga Level 1.1K55.png|1155 - Moves level Super Saga Level 1.1K56.png|1156 - Mixed level Super Saga Level 1.1K57.png|1157 - Icing level Super Saga Level 1.1K58.png|1158 - Icing level Super Saga Level 1.1K59.png|1159 - Mixed level Super Saga Level 1.1K60.png|1160 - Moves level Notes * Level 1151 ** Colorbombs spawn every 3 moves * Level 1154 ** By cascades, +5 time candies spawn * Level 1156 ** By cascades, +10 time candies spawn * Level 1157 ** All candy frogs are fixed to cyan color ** Colored chocolate inside the Licorice Canes is fixed to orange color * Jelly fishes spawn every 2 moves * Level 1159 ** 25% change of spawning Jelly Fishes without their canons ** By cascades, +15 time candies spawn * Level 1160 ** 33% change of spawning 20-move candy bombs without their canons Have fun with the ratings!!! MarTsok 19:24, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts